The Years in Between
by anvilhammer
Summary: It is five years since the war ended, Ron has disappeared and Harry and Ginny's relationship fractured because of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Policeman's Tale:

Robert Boone, the newly appointed Sergeant Constable of the Berkshire Constabulary's Middleton Leigh Village and Township was a man who valued above everything else his integrity and his ability to stick purely to facts above every form of sentiment or wishful thinking- a quality that had earned him rapid promotions within the force. He had a forceful manner which was concealed in a gentle and persuasive method of questioning that had helped him gain many valuable clues and tips and had helped him solve a good number of local mysteries, we shall not call them crimes.

His greatest gift was however his very tone which inspired trust. When Sergeant Boone spoke he could be trusted, his words carried a gentle soothing tone that could invoke trust in the most suspicious of people to cooperate with the law. His reputation as a man of sense and integrity was legendary across the Middleton Leigh Village Council and the local circles.

And yet on that night, the eighteenth of November- Sergeant Boone had personally destroyed the precious castle of integrity, reputation and trust he had built over a long time. He had raved and behaved like a lunatic and had to be given a compulsory five month sabbatical for a complete physical check ups and also to visit a pschyciatrist. His Bosses opinions were divided- The ones who were like him in many ways said very kindly that he was overstretched and needed a break. The ones who were political refrained to comment- too scared to antagonize either his supporters or his enemies (he had made many - as all men of high integrity usually do). His enemies of course were the most volatile- demanding that he be removed from the force for fabricating the most childish of stories.

And to top it all was the fact that Sergeant Boone who more than fifty witnesses could swear as having raved for more than an hour at the 'Silver Lady' about some weird stories on witches or wizards- had no recollection of any such talk and refused to believe he had talked or even hinted on such nonsense even as a joke.

It was Albert Moran- the sixty nine year old owner of the 'Silver Lady' who spoke of the incident. His response to the police enquiry on the exact incidents of the eighteenth was rather lengthy. Moran observed that Sergeant Boone had come rushing into the 'Silver Lady' and had told the public assembled there that a wizard was out to kill him. Moran and the public had initially assumed a wizard to be police slang for a killer but when they learned it was a man who could do magic they were nonplussed. The more imaginative ones (there were a very few) suggested exorcism believing the wizard to have been a ghost or a spirit of some king, the lesser imaginative ones who were shell shocked began to buy him some drinks and began spreading the story to every one around.

The transcript was recorded for enquiry by the local policemen after Boone had asked for police assistance and had called for backup for attacking a malevolent 'Wizard'- after which his superiors had ordered him to be relieved temporarily. It was Constable Higgins who did the recording:

" I had always been puzzled by the latest tenant at ' Bravehurst Cottage'- Mrs Andrea Tonks who moved in nine months ago. It began nearly six months ago when her neighbour Simon Muggeridge (who by the way has been residing in these parts for over twenty years) and informed me over a drink of ale, that he had been hearing strange popping sounds from within the place and had actually once witnessed Mrs. Tonks grandsons hair changing color instantaneously to a hideous green to match the color of the grass. Of course i immediately put it down to the four pints which he had just drowned himself in. However during patrol duty almost three months ago, i actually saw an extremely dirty and scraggy salesman who looked unshaven and dishevelled, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere with a pop exactly as Simon had once told me. Out of sheer gut instinct(Sergeant Boone was always one to announce his impeccable integrity, he was no cheap stalker following someone for curiousity) i followed him to Mrs. Tonks place. I saw the lady come out and pull out a stick and wave her hand...sort of like a opera guy and the creature (i cannot call him a person) entered her house. I decided to follow and ask her for an explanation, i could do that... farmer smith had complained of a vandalizing tramp to whose description the man fitted to a tee. As i walked towards the door, somewhere near the garden, i felt myself being flung by something huge and rose to find myself twenty feet from the door though uninjured.

There was something strange and i knew it was not something i could report to my superiors, but i kept a watch and saw strange things happening. I saw people...they looked very uncomfortable in the baggies, appearing out of thin air looking furitively and rushing to the door all having similar sticks. Then one day, i saw a funny looking lady- a formidable old one- tough- who i thought had noticed me but did not appear to give me a second glance and a half hour later- two blokes corner me and fish out the stick- one of them who i remember being called 'hawlish...' or something waved it over my face. Nothing happened of course but they seemed satisfied, and they did not even strike me with it. I knew then that there was something very odd. The lady never talked to anyone, the boy was almost six but did not attend the local elementary and the story of his hair colours especially the rarer ones kept repeating themselves.

And yesterday was the limit. I am not by nature a peeping tom but i could not resist. At the very spot where the ugly unkempt tramp had shown up, there was a huge tall man amost eight feet tall, wearing a hideous coat that looked to have been made out of bearskin in the fifteenth century, and he was waving a pink umbrella though it was a bright sunlit morning. I decided to take the bull by the horn and approached him. He did not ignore me, rather seemed highly eager to talk to me, told me how i had got 'maggle' clothing and what had i got for young teddy? 'Maggle'? I had asked him and he gave me a horrible grin-i was just about to book him for indecent appearance when he showed me drawing a cage from his coat ( i was shocked that his coat could hold something like that) which had a ferret- the largest i had ever seen... and it actually told me 'good morning fatso' (At this point the three policemen taking the report needed a ten minute break to choke down the laughter at the talking ferret). I immediately questioned him on if he had a license to own a ferret and he pretended not to understand or hear me and looked thoroughly confused, maybe slightly ashamed (it puzzled me). 'Yeh are a maggle then arent ya'- he said followed by 'I shudnt have shown yeh this'. I could not comprehend only followed babble as i realized he was trying to make conversation- at this juncture i lost it- i heard a word 'dubbledore' and told him i did not care whatever the dubbledore thing was. Suddenly the giant picked me up, shook me and threw me a dozen feet away with a huge roar. I could comprehend words like 'Greatest wizard ever'...'Great Man'...and 'Filthy insulting maggle...or was it muggle' ...he chased me on and i thought it was over, before the old woman of a few days ago appeared as always out of thin air and seemed to be rebuking the giant. I realized this was the chance and took to my heels running all the way to the 'Silver Lady'. I have been doing some thinking...the lady is a magic witch and they are all wizards.. i need some back up..."

Three days after, Sergeant Boone was taken to london to see a top pschyciatrist. After the consultation he looked strangely blank and was reported to have denied ever having recorded such a speech. Rumour has it that his fiction was a matter of great seriousness for the Home Office, and reached the Home Minister himself who had commanded Boone to appear before the Prime Minister who would be highly amused (Or at least the Home Office Thought). Nobody knew what happened but in the two weeks to come, Sergeant Boone had been promoted and sent away to Yorkshire. Mrs Tonks moved out of the village to a place called 'Ottery St Catchpole' (Not many had heard of it) as reported by the village maid - the only person who had been in close proximity to Mrs. Tonks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Happy Birthday...Again!:

Andromeda sighed again as she realized the Cake could not possibly be enough for all the guests. She had overlooked Hagrid. Irritated yet to a certain extent composed she waved her wand to begin on the third perfect cake for her Teddy when the five year old rushed into the room with excited squeals of 'Its my birthday...'. He hugged his grandmother and demanded for his gifts- being under the impression that after five everyone had two birthdays with two sets of gifts, not being old enough to realize his first birthday party had been spoiled by the muggle incident and so this was the second. He had loved his first set of presents and was eagerly looking forward to a second set today. Uncle Harry, his godfather had given him a toy broomstick- his dearest posession- unfortunately confiscated as he had demolished the crystal ornaments in the living room- to which his grandmother had not taken to very kindly and had refused to use her wand -with which Teddy had seen her mend almost anything he broke, even his bones. His other gifts had included- a Child Book on Puzzles from Aunt Hermione- which he had solved and found them too simple, the tastiest fudge brownies and a jumper from Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, Some of the coolest fireworks from Uncle George and Uncle Lee, and his pet- Peevey, the Jarvey- from Uncle Hagrid his favourite- especially as Teddy enjoyed his grunting.

'Now Teddy dear...Just because you are having another party does not mean you can stop Granny from doing her work...You should read Aunt Hermy's book and try to do some of those muggle puzzles..." she found it difficult to pronounce the word not because she was unfamiliar with it but because her husband had loved them. " But i have done all of them Granny... they were stupid'. Andromeda smiled. Wizards were usually ten before they could do such puzzles, the boy had his grandad's brains for puzzles. "Teedo Teedo" Peevey bounded in and was immediately shooed away with a protesting Teddy behind.

This was his second birthday party in the month. His previous was on the verge of being a success before the silver lynx had ordered every wizard and witch to instantly disapparate and had asked Andromeda to dress in the most muggle was possible. Hagrid had rushed in or had been rushed in with Minerva McGonagall who was furiously muttering and occasionally throwing dark looks at Hagrid who was mumbling defensively 'Din know..' and 'just a few swipes'. Of course the incident had caused them to leave and Xenophilus had been good enough to rent them this cottage while he was on his yearly expedition to Hungary in quest for Blubbery Budwingles. There had been an enquiry and Dawlish who was to have obliviated the Muggle Policeman's memory but had failed to do so had been demoted yet again this time to the wand examinations office at the Ministry entrance which at present consisted of him and an elderly wizard who had called him six different names so far (None of them even remotely resembling Dawlish).

There was a sudden rushing sound, as she turned quite calmly to the fireplace which had turned green from its usual fiery orange. "Harry" she beamed as it was drowned by Teddy's squeals of "Uncle Harry...Uncle Harry" and the same in the hoarse voice by Peevey "Inkle Hairy Inkle Hairy'. Harry scooped Teddy into his arms and swung him about. "He even starts to sound like Peeves.." he told Andromeda as he pecked her cheek. He was carrying a bright red package which Teddy was hankering to get at ignoring Andromeda's "Manners Teddy" comments. Harry sported a huge grin as he handed over the package to his godson who ripped the covers apart and shrieked in delight at the sight of the ' Toy Dragon' which instantaneously transformed into a leprechaun and showered Teddy with Gold. Andromeda bade Harry to sit down and offered him the muggle drink martini which he accepted gratefully though with raised eyebrows until Andromeda told him 'I lived with Ted Tonks for Twenty Nine Years remember'. Harry hastily gulped the drink fearing a teary reminiscence of Ted especially today - on Teddy's birthday.

The Fireplace whooshed again and out tumbled a much dishevelled Arthur Weasley followed by Molly. "Hello Dear"- Molly exclaimed to Teddy's excited banter and gently lifted him off the ground. Andromeda and Molly had never been very close but the loss of their dear ones had brought them closer than ever, and the fact that they were neighbours just added to it. Fred, Remus and Dora were buried in the same cemetry and had their anniversaries on the same day. Molly bustled into the Kitchen, wand in hand to assist Andromeda as Arthur and Harry followed Teddy into the living room with a bounding peevey behind.

Just as Arthur had finished describing to Harry about the well being of the entire weasley clan, there were similar whooshing sounds- and out popped- Minerva Mcgonagall, George Weasley and with a terribly loud sound- Rubeus Hagrid. "This is much better!" Minerva exclaimed- "Better than wearing ill fitting muggle clothes and apparating in plain sight of muggles". She gave Hagrid a dark look causing him to turn pink. Young Teddy of course was already receiving his second presents- an unicorn horn from Hagrid (Teddy was slightly crestfallen, he had been expecting a second jarvey), a set of muggle story books from the Weasleys- which Harry was sure from the angry glances of Mrs Weasley- that Arthur had taken a peek at or maybe more, a set of new child robes from Minerva and a large bag of WWW products from George.

"Still cannot think why the Ministry prevents connections to the Floo network in muggle areas"- Minerva looked questioningly at Arthur and Harry as though they had been responsible for the tight Floo regulations. Minerva had also been summoned to the hearing, conducted by new Wizengamot Judge Aurelius Botchkiss who had reprimanded her until he caught her stare and hastily pushed for aquisition. The conversation turned quickly to Quidditch and Harry felt the lead filling in his chest- an icy cold sensation creeping up to him. Ginevra or Ginny Weasley now a professional chaser with the Holyhead Harpies and the group were reviewing her performance of a hundred and six goals in a season and discussing if she could break the record. Harry,unable to bear it any longer, found an excuse to steer away from the group and stumbled around outside the house.

Ginny... he still ached for her as he remembered the week- the week when he had lost his best friend and so, the love of his life. Ron.. Harry still missed him and felt the pangs of guilt. Arthur, Molly and the rest of the Weasleys pretended to have gotten over Ron but not Harry. He went around to the Burrow every week and became a son to Arthur, had used every single contact at the Ministry to help track down the whereabouts of Ron and had failed and had made his own life miserable as if to punish himself for what had happened. His thoughts were momentarily distracted by Andromeda's summoning him for dinner. Harry observed a few more faces- Amos Diggory the retired wizard who had lost his son Cedric during the triwizard tournament and who was since obessed with finding the Hallows (Mainly thanks to Xenophilus's advise of course), Bill Weasley, Fleur and their daughter Victoire who was just a year old and was ignoring both Peevey and Teddy despite their best attempts at making an introduction and to Harry's surprise Narcissa Malfoy.

Two things struck Harry- first Narcissca. Narcissca had been a death eater's wife and had escaped Azkaban only because of Harry's testimony. Her husband Lucius on the other hand been sentenced to fifteen years and Draco, his son, to six years probation. To top it all- the Ministry had made seven raids on the Malfoy Manor and had conducted enquiries as to the source of the Malfoy wealth. Though nothing much had come off it, the Malfoy name was in mud and everyone knew this. The fact that Andromeda did not looked shocked or even surprised meant that Andromeda had known her sister would be arriving for the birthday.

The second thing was Hermione - Harry's closest friend had not yet come. She had insisted on making it and had never ever forgotten to attend something like this before. Maybe it was some House Elf emergency.. he surmised as the crowd waved to him.

Mounds of Melton Mowbray Pork Pies, Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Sour Cream, Large pieces of Ham and Cheese and Yorkshire puddings magically appeared on the plates of the guests and kept refilling - in Hagrids case nine times - as they began discussing everything from the old days to Minister Shacklebolt's proposals to give more power to the Goblins and his having awarded a posthumous Order of Merlin First Class to Severus Snape. They discussed the revival of Gilderoy Lockhart and his release from St Mungos though not fully cured of course, the unfortune or fortunate arrest of Dolores Umbridge and her incarceration at Azkaban, Professor Flitwick's death due to Dragon pox and of course of Madam Rosemerta's latest affair with a Ministry of Magic employee.

The spotlight during dessert was on Harry- as he described his job as an Auror and his team's attempts to capture the remaining dark wizards at large. He was quick and to the point as he hated being in the limelight. Just as Arthur was going to describe his team's capture of Mulciber and Harry's duel with the dark wizard, Harry sensing something and knowing Arthur too well - darted a quick question on Grawp to Hagrid and heaved a sigh of relief when Hagrid began to describe his, supposedly, civil Giant Brother who could talk and act human (Human- according to Hagrid, though Harry privately felt that Grawp could be just as human as Voldemort could have been expected to celebrate christmas).

Molly and Andromeda appeared holding Victoire and Teddy in their arms with Peevey following and large glasses, a bottle of mulled mead, a bottle of gillywater and a bottle of redcurrant rum suspended in the air. Narcissca Malfoy- Harry noticed had disappeared... leading him to wonder if he had seen her at all. The whole group was now in the living room and the noises were too loud to notice the whooshing sound in the fireplace. Harry whose years with the Dursleys and whose training had given him very sharp hearing - bounded over to it wand drawn out- ignoring Minerva who was informing everyone of her decision to retire next year and the exclamations from the group at this sudden announcement.

Out of the fireplace tumbled Hermione, looking as though she had aged a twenty years. In her hand was a piece of parchment and her face was streaked with tears. As she faced him - Harry, out of habit, turned and was relieved that no one else had seen her arriving. They were still busy protesting and requesting Minerva to stay on. He turned questioningly to Hermione - 'Had someone killed a house elf?' or 'Had she received a negative report'?. She was bowing her head and Harry was getting impatient. Just as he was about to snatch the parchment and have a look at it, she looked at him and handed him the parchment herself. "Its from Ron..." she said, and leant against the wall of the fireplace for support. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Journey into time:

Harry managed to convince everyone else of a sudden emergency at the ministry and quickly used floo powder to travel to Grimmlaud Place. As he popped back into the familiar refurbished fireplace, he felt again the teeming excitement at hearing from Ron. A flurry of questions were racing through his mind, when Hermione popped behind Harry, parchment in hand.

She shoved the parchment into Harry's hand and watched him read it:

Dear Hermione,

I found out through my sources that you are currently working at the Magical Creature Regulation division and thought it best to write to you, because you are the one i care the most about.

I know i have worried everyone but a lot has happened that i cannot wait to tell you about it. Could you meet me at Diagon Alley? and could you ask Harry if he can spare the time as well.

Don't tell anyone else - yet.

Regards,  
Ron

Harry frowned. The handwriting was unmistakably Ron's and the parchment was definitely magical - magical parchments did not allow forging of handwriting. If the writer tried to alter his or her handwriting with evil or wrong intent in mind, the parchment would automatically convert the handwriting back into the writer's original one. The contents informed very less. 'Spare the time' - Harry thought indignantly - "Does he know how much all of us had worried?". Hermione silently nodded and Harry could guess what she was thinking - Was he married or engaged? Had Ron found someone special? Where had he been?. Harry had tried many ways to locate Ron but none of it had yielded concrete results. Arthur, Percy, Charlie had all tried using their contacts too, but to no avail. "My sources!?" - Harry exclaimed aloud. Was Ron well connected? Or was he in touch with someone?

"He cares the most about you" - Harry told Hermione which brought a faint glow in her eyes. Hermione had always loved Ron, a fact they had both admitted during the War and after his disappearance, she had refused to consider anyone else. Her parents had asked her to consider a relationship with Harry - at which she had laughed. Finally she was persuaded to date and she had dated Dean Thomas and Dudley Dursley but only casually. "I hope he is all right" - she muttered as Kreacher came into the room asking whether he needed to make coffee. 'Don't tell anyone else yet', why was Ron shrouding it in mystery?

Harry could still vividly recall the day when it had all happened. He glanced towards the stone basin near the couch where swirled so many memories of his - not that he had too many memories but he had some he did not want to be reminded of day in day out. He gestured to Hermione who nodded. They moved towards the pensieve together, holding hands and suddenly found themselves in Harry's memory of that fateful day.

They could see the great hall, the pile of bodies, the Weasleys - all except Ron - looking numb and sitting near Fred's body. The Malfoys, Gregory Goyle and a few others surrounded by Ministry Wizards with their wands drawn out. Harry could see a large muggle weeping near Professors Sprout and McGonagall. It was Colin's father, Harry made out from the fact that he was still holding Colin's Camera.

Harry was still very uncomfortable with these memories, especially seeing Fred, Tonks and Remus lying dead. He kept staring ahead vacantly when Hermione tugged at his sleeve and motioned towards the stairs leading from Dumbledore's Office to the great hall. They saw themselves, tired and wounded walking down the stairs. They could hear Ron saying, "...would be better if we had a bite to eat first.." and hastily stopping when he saw Hermione glaring furiously at him. "Harry!!", it was Professor Slughorn who was rushing towards them. Harry could remember himself wishing that he had had the time to use the invisibility cloak. "M'Boy", Slughorn boomed. "You did it! You saved us all. A Hero... always said so". He then turned to Hermione and as he did, Harry heared the Hermione near him muttering "Good god no...". "Hermione! You too. Cleverest witch of today's generation. What a team, what a team!". Though not then, now Harry could see the hurt in Ron's eyes as he was being completely sidelined.

Harry saw Slughorn walking away and saw himself turning towards Ron whose ears had turned red. "Ron...", Harry saw himself saying but Ron had silenced him. "You could have told him it took three of us..", Ron said looking furiously at Hermione. "He never gave us time mate", Harry was saying and Hermione nodding along fearfully. Ron seemed to understand but Harry now knew - he never had. Still upset, they saw themselves were walking towards the house tables and followed them. There shouts of congratulations and everyone was patting Harry and Hermione, no one was even looking at Ron. Neville Longbottom was surrounded by a large number of girls and was winking at Harry, Parvati Patil was nursing Seamus Finnigan's wounds and giving him tender glances, and Ernie Macmillan was describing his role in detail to anyone who would listen. All of them mentioning Harry in their whispers, even Hermiones acting like Bellatrix (The story had already been told to the audiences by a much bemused Neville) - no mention of Ron or his saving Harry's life. As they walked forward, Zacharias Smith appeared and turning to Ron made what he thought was a good joke, "Hey Ron! Heard you nearly blew it in the forest... good that Harry and Hermione stuck to the task... or else god knows what". Harry saw himself furiously moving towards smith - words like "Coward..." being audible but Ron who was silent, was walking away ignoring Hermione who was calling out to him to stop.

The last straw was to come in the Former Transfiguration Classroom which now held the dead. Harry and Hermione did not want to enter - they knew what would happen. Ron would be moody on his treatment and would have asked his family if his role was something to be proud of and Ginny upset with his being so selfish (or so she had thought - she had not heard Slughorn or Smith) would end up humiliating him and hitting him with a Bat Bogey Hex - venting out her frustration and anger on Ron jeering him with, "Cannot fight a girl younger than you". Harry and Hermione saw Ron rushing out his face covered with flapping bogeys and rush past them, into the grounds. He could see himself and Hermione rushing after him but knew that by the time they reached - he would have vanished.

Harry saw Hermione kneeling down and sobbing and saw the Hermione next to him doing the same - momentarily confusing him as to who the real Hermione was. One of the sobbing Hermiones looked towards him and said "Please... lets go", Harry nodded and held her hand again. The next minute they were back in Harry's living room with Kreacher having placed two large mugs of Butterbeer and bidding them to have a drink.

After all thet had happened, they had rushed to McGonagall and had requested to be flooed to the Burrow and then Grimmlaud place but Ron was nowhere. Arthur and Molly had not been very worried - they were still mourning Fred but Ginny had not spoken a word and looked very morose and pallid. Frantic searching over the next few days had not yielded anything. Arthur had used all his ministry contacts but to no avail. Even Kreacher failed to locate Ron. Everyone hoped to see him at Fred's Funeral and Hermione even began to round up everyone to see if one of them was Ron under the effects of the polyjuice potion but except for a very angry mundungus - nothing concerete had come of it. Harry had transfered his fury on Ginny and that had put the final blow in their already fractured relationship. Strangely Ginny did not even react to Harry's mentioning her driving away Ron. It was as though She was punishing herself.

The years had passed - Harry had cleared his Auror Training and had become a pretty successful Auror. Hermione was now the Head of the House Elf Governing Laws at the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures, House Elf Division. Ginny, a chaser for the Harpies. Though Harry, Hermione and Ginny often met at the Burrow there was always an uncomfortable silence between them usually broken by George or Molly.

Ginny had had a few relationships but most of them were volatile and lasted a few weeks at most. Harry had not dated anyone as he still loved Ginny very much but he felt even talking to her would be a betrayal of his seven years of friendship to Ron.

Hermione was clutching Ron's maroon sweater and Harry could see that she was thinking of the changes that might have taken place in Ron, if he would still be as much in love with her as she was with him. If he would be sorry for leaving everyone in such a sorry state.

Diagon Alley.  
They would know very soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Rendevouz:

Since Ron had neither mentioned a time nor a date, Harry and Hermione had decided to take off work for a few days and explore Diagon Alley every day. Hermione had moved in to Grimmauld place for the time being, and together they travelled every morning to Diagon Alley.

They spent time in each and every one of their haunts of years ago - Flourish and Botts, Quality Qudditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkins Dress Robes and even Borgin and Burkes which was now being monitored by a number of Ministry Wizards. Hermione was beginning to see Ron somewhere all the time and glowered so furiously at Harry when he disagreed with her opinions, that he gave up and allowed her to track down Ron on her own, whenever and wherever she saw him. They avoided both Gringotts and WWW for the fear of bumping into George or Bill though Harry felt really odd when he was pushed by Hermione just as they saw George around Flourish and Botts one day.

They had lunch almost everyday at the Leaky Cauldron - which now had a new cook- Patsy Parisdale who cooked, according to Harry, the best Steak and Kidney Pie next to Molly Weasley. They usually always bumped into a number of old friends - Seamus Finnigan, who was working now for the 'Muggle Liason Office' at the Ministry of Magic but was not seen for a day or two, Ernie Macmillan who was training to be a healer but was used often to buy supplies for the others at St Mungos, Roger Davies who was working with Gringotts and Hannah Abbott who was an Assistant at Flourish and Botts. They knew Bill and George never lunched at the Cauldron. Bill went home to eat Fleurs Bouillabaise and George to the Burrow. After lunch they would once again travel the length of the alley ocassionally straying into Knockturn alley as well - just in case - but there was no sign of Ron anywhere.

After Harry had received an owl from a furious William Proudfoot, Head of the Aurors over his absences and Hermione had been reprimanded for her carelessness, they decided to go back to work and to travel everyday after work to Diagon Alley. During this period Harry had received disturbing news of Dementor attacks. The Ministry was concerned.  
At a meeting, Minister Shacklebolt had summoned Proudfoot and informed him of the attacks. Since the War of Hogwarts, Dementors everywhere had been captured and confined to an unplottable area just outside Cornwall. The Ministry had created a special Division in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures called the Dementor Defense Unit(DDU) consisting of Wizards who guarded the sanctuary in shifts with at least twenty patronuses patrolling the outer boundary. The DDU had claimed there had been an attack and at least a few dementors might have escaped. Muggles had been attacked and the Dementors were to be captured before causing more damage. Also there remained the question of who had ordered the attack and how the attack had been caused.

Proudfoot assembled his group of twelve Aurors and split them into four groups of three each. Merlyn, Charlie, Barnsworth - Group 1, were to travel to outer cornwall to investigate the escape and to assist the Enforcement Squad to determine whether any of the Ministry Wizards were involved either accidentally or intentionally(A Groan from the members indicated that this was the most boring task). Audrey, Pennilbottom, and Horay - Group 2, were to assist the Muggle Liason Office. They were to travel in muggle disguises and go to the place where the last attack was made, and there to stay on guard and try to protect the area. Maximus, Cowther and Lambkins - Group 3, were to track down the Dementors from the place where the last attack was made and to capture the Dementors(Group 2 could only defend not capture the Dementors). Potter, Proudfoot himself and Groundling were to protect Gringotts and Diagon Alley from any Dementors and to assist Hit Wizards - Auberson, Mulberry, Pranson and Dagworthy. Harry would ordinarily have protested - and would have insisted on joining Group 2- but this was favourable for him as he would get a chance to be in Diagon Alley.

Hermione was now busy - her boss requesting her for an extensive report on Dementor Damage to be presented to the Minister. The Prophet was surmising many theories on the escape including the escape being Minister Shacklebolt's own idea to gather power(This had been voiced by Rita Skeeter who was now out of Hermione's control about what she wrote) and results were expected fast.

Harry, Proudfoot and Groundling were now on duty almost continously near gringotts. Each trying to appear inconspicous but failing to do so ecspecially Harry whose scar was too famous to ignore now. For four days now there had been a lull, Group 1 had reported that four DDU wizards had been confunded and had recalled their patronuses. Group 2 had not yet seen any Dementor in the muggle area so far and Group 3 had had little success in finding any signs of Dementors. The Aurors and the hit wizards indulged in a gobstones game now and then and Harry not being very good at the game had lost over twenty galleons to Pranson. Proudfoot surmised that the Dementors had never escaped and that the attackers had just planted false memories and were performing dementor attacks themselves, and every one else was relieved all the same.

On the fifth day - Proudfoot conducted a meeting informing his Aurors that they would relieved the following day and would be replacing Group 1. He seemed upset. Kingsley Shacklebolt had refused to accept Proudfoot's theory and had insisted on the search for Dementors to be continued. Finishing the meeting the group sat again to join their hit wizard mates for a friendly game of gobstones. "Harry!", Harry turned and saw Hermione running upto him - frantic and worried. He ignored Proudfoot's remonstrances and rushed to Hermione, who had a letter in her hand. The letter was addressed to Hermione:

Dear Hermione

I am sorry but the last few days have been very tough. Please ask Harry not to go anywhere near Diagon Alley for a day or two and stay away yourself. There is danger lurking. I will write to you soon to explain myself.

Ron

Harry barely had time to comprehend the contents of the letter when he heard a high pitched scream issuing from one of the women shoppers who was looking at the sky. In a split instant Harry, Proudfoot, Groundling, and Mulberry immediately formed a semi circle around the crowd while Pranson and Auberson began to pacify the alarmed crowd and escorting them into Flourish and Botts and requestig them to keep calm. Dagworthy was bundling Hermione towards Gringotts ignoring her protests. The Skyline was now streaked with hooded figures - Dementors descending down on Diagon Alley. The Semi Circle now shot silver streaks towards the air and a stag, a lioness, a rat and a bulldog descended into the air and for a brief moment appeared to have driven away the dementors when suddenly alongside the dementors, a group of hooded wizards appeared. They resembled the death eaters except they had blue robes and similar looking broomsticks which had been disillusioned to make it appear as though they were flying.

The wizard in the centre, the tallest of the group waved his hands and out of the wand tip soared a red light which shattered the patronesses into wisp. The Dementors continued to glide down to the people whose screams rent the air with terror. Harry felt the cold creeping up inside him as he desperately attempted to create a patronus. He saw out of the corner of his eye Groundling and Mulberry crashing to the ground, Proudfoot managed a patronus his lioness keeping the Dementors away briefly before being blown away into bits. The hooded wizards had done nothing so far and calmly seemed to enjoy the panic below. Harry knew they were literally feeding Dementors. Proudfoot seemed to rush out and fall hard on the ground and Harry knew it was his turn. Pranson, Auberson, Dagworthy and Hermione joined him and together they tried to attack the hooded wizards, especially the tall one. Pranson and Dagworthy waved their wands in unision in the direction of the tallest wizard. None of the other wizards reacted. The tallest wizard merely glanced in their direction, easily avoided their curses and instead flicked his wand towards them and Pranson and Dagworthy were blown back and lay inert in a crumpled heap. He then raised his wand and created a patronus except that it looked red instead of silver. It was a shark as Harry could see which rushed towards the Dementors supposedly to drive them away but as Harry could see push them towards the people assembled.

Harry could see Auberson and Hermione swooning and felt himself going cold. As horrible thoughts invaded his being... he felt as though he would never be happy again. Suddenly Harry felt warmer and saw that the Tallest Wizard had stopped the Dementors. He was beckoning to Harry. The other wizards watched on their seemingly invisible brooms as they watched their master or leader throwing off his robe. He was an ugly bloke and seemed foreign except for the green eyes of his which glared intensely. Harry raised his wand but before he could do a thing, felt himself being whipped into the air and thrown on the side. He rose again and saw the Tall wizard on same ground as him now waving his wand causing Harry to be trapped by a fiery chasm. Hermione had risen her wand but the wizard was too quick causing Hermione and every other wizard and witch to be trapped in a dome bubble which Harry could see resisted every spell.

"So Potter!". He growled, "Ready to die?!", the wizard neared Harry who could do nothing to get out of the chasm and prepared to die when there was a slight scream from a wizard on the broom who was screaming "Honos..."

The leader whipped around to see a hooded man flying in the air. Harry was sure there was no disillusionment charm this time around. He roared like a bull and bounded to what Harry assumed was his broom. Harry noticed that all the witches and wizards who had been with the leader were now in Domes similar to the ones Hermione and the others were trapped in. Harry could conclude that the Domes had been conjured by the wizard who was apparently called Honos. Honos circled the Leader wand in hand slowly descending to the ground. The leader flashed his wand and a red shark swarmed towards the Dementors who had been held off as Harry observed by a silver grizzly bear. The bear and the shark clashed but this time the bear fought off the shark. Honos turned to his adversary who had shot at honos bolts of green light, Honos disapparated and reappeared behind the leader hitting the leader with a yellow bolt of light that turned into hundreds of mice and covered the leader completely. The leader broke away and waved his wand - this time a red bull rushed to Honos who calmly ducked and created a golden sphere which sucked in the bull and burst into thousands of silver orbs. The leader sprinted towards where his broom was but Honos was too quick waving his wand to create a cage in which the Leader was trapped but the leader destroyed the cage though was severely wounded in the process, he screamed a curse(using a verbal spell for the first time) and a flash of talons raced towards Honos who looked surprised but ducked relatively fast though the talons ripped through his hand and blood gushed out. Honos instantly dove into his robes and put something into his mouth and now pointed his wand over the leader. The leader was now thrown up in the air and nothing he could do as he went screaming higher and higher. Harry heard the high pitched scream first and then saw the leader zooming to the ground and falling with a sickening thud and a crunch.

Honos waved his wand and the grizzly turned into a enormous number of grizzlies surrounding the dementors from all sides. He burst the domes to release Hermione and the others before flicking his wand to allow the domes containing the hooded wizards to turn yellow."If you use a single curse now, you will be crushed and shall be burnt to cinder" - he announced in a magically magnified voice. He descended down until he was face to face with Harry, and slowly lowered his hood. The face was unmistakably that of Ronald Weasley.

Ron turned to Proudfoot who was rising slowly. "I trust you can handle this now" - there was a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice. The rest of the group nodded, and the public had rushed out all of them casting furitive glances at Ron, whom they were calling Honos. Ron rushed to Hermione who was sitting in a thunderstruck position still unable to believe what had happened or that Ron was here. As Harry moved towards them he could hear Ron saying, "I warned you didn't!". He turned to Harry with a grin, ignoring the gesticulations of the crowd in his direction.

"Harry...", Ron began but Harry had his wand raised high. "Identify yourself!!", Harry shouted but in a flash two steely handcuffs drew out of Ron's silver wand and wound themselves on Harrys hands, binding them together and in an unlockable position. "Harry..", Ron said sounding amused. "Sorry... instant reaction to raised wands" he waved his wands to unwind Harry. "Fair enough..". "Ron Weasley, met you in your first year, saved Hermione from a Troll, Rescued the Philosophers stone...", Harry who had been unable to react for a few minutes after the cuffs began again, "No! What was the first spell you used and on what after we had met...". Ron's eyes widened and he laughed "Scrabbers or Wormtail, Sunshine Daisy Bottom...Something to turn him yellow". The wand was lowered. Ron's patronus was changed from a Terrier to Grizzlies who were slowly dissolving - all of them to be replaced by Lionesses, Rats, Bulldogs and Otters.

Ron was wearing Black Robes and Dragon Hide Boots, He was handsomer than ever and taller than Harry had remembered. Hermione was looking at him dazingly. Suddenly from the Sky Harry saw two other wizards descending. "Sorry Honos!" - He was barely eighteen but as tall as Ron and dressed similarly. "Delayed by a small conflict with a death pack on the way. Had to kill two". "Honos!" - It was a woman - Hermione curled up but from Ron's look it was clear he had no feelings for her - "Was it...?" - "No!" Ron said. "It was a larger death pack but we managed fine". Ron winked to Harry and suddenly for no reason apparently Harry felt a surge of anger at Ron - Harry was aware that he would have died and Ron had single handedly captured this 'death pack' or whatever they were calling it, but Ron was clearly - Harry felt- patronizing him.

"Ron!"- Harry began but Ron waved to the others who walked back respectfully to assist Pranson and Dagworthy to transfer the domes magically. "In a moment Harry - you will know everything but first..a bite to eat...m'starving". He put his arm around Hermione and began walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. 


	5. Chapter 5

For a fraction of a second Harry was dazed. Though he had never ever doubted Ron's abilities - he had never ever thought Ron could have done what Harry had just seen. Besides...Harry thought to himself…_Ron's Patronus was a Jack Russell Terrier. _So obviously the stranger who looked like Ron was not Ron.

A tiny voice inside his head spoke to him : It is not because of his patronus that you speak like that, it is because of your disbelief that Ron Weasley could have carried out something like this… Harry was surprised to learn that the voice was Rons not his own and suddenly saw Ron giving him a look that was between scathing and friendly. Ron gave a chuckle " Legimency!! He said… obviously you have not paid much attention to Occlumency since Snapes disastrous lessons have you"? Harry felt patronised and knew all his happiness at finding Ron had been vapourized after this incident. The Auror in him rose and confronted this guy Honos just outside the door of the Leaky Cauldron- "Honos or Ron! Not that I believe you are Ronald Weasley but what the hell was all this about?..who are these wizards? I thought dark wizards…"

"Harry!" Rons voice was a bit tight now. It was obvious he was looking at Hermione and she looking back at him. "Will tell you when we eat….Loads to catch up with y'know". Hermione gave Harry a glance to tell him to stop questioning Ron until they were seated, and so Harry shrugged and walked in to the Cauldron where everyone was staring at them openly. Proudfoot, Groundling, Mulberry and Auberson were now talking excitedly and animatedly to the young witch and wizard who had been with Ron and had already taken a seat at a corner table.

They sat at a center table and ordered Steak and Kidney Pies, Mashed Potatoes, Strawberry Shortcakes and Butterbeers. Ron ate like a wolf- though Harry and Hermione were still numb by the encounter. Ron kept looking at Hermione and shades of the old Ron were seen. When his hunger seemed appeased- he looked at Harry meaningfully – "Ok Harry! Shoot..".

Harry was suddenly short for words. The questions were so many they fogged his mind. Which one to ask first-_where have you been all these years? Why the hell did you not contact us? Why do they call you Honos? Are you really Ronald Weasley? ……_they were all there and Harry could not get a single question through. Ronald gave a meaningful grin as though he could understand and waited patiently. After the struggle- Harrys first question came across: "Where the hell have you been all these years and why did you not contact anyone"?. Ron nodded and seemed to take sometime to comprehend his reply…a sign of maturity that the old Ron had never seemed to have.

"Do you know what it feels like to be a mediocrity Harry?...Probably not"- as Harry was about to interrupt. "Born to a house with exceptional talent- Bill the head boy, Percy with his top grades, Fred and George with their talents and Charlie a champion of quidditch. Finally Ginny with her excellent abilities…I was a mediocrity Harry and you know it. You were the great Harry Potter and Hermione was a very talented witch. I was just a tag along often ridiculed behind everyones backs and called a stupid git. Not able to take the hexes and the curses and struggling all along the way. No Talent, No Money, Nothing."

Ron paused for a drink of butterbeer unaware that the entire pub could be hearing him. "I loved Hermione…loved her since the day I saw her but probably realized it a year or so later…but I was terrified Harry..terrified that she loved you and thought of me as a brother dammit. All my grouchiness and grumpiness was because I was prepared for that eventuality..everyone expected it y'know- Harry and Hermione. Poor old Ronald weasley was your average waste of space…" Hermiones eyes were filled with tears and suddenly he turned to her with his voice full of affection "I knew you liked me……but I could not help thinking it was because Harry did not love you or could not love you and you accepted second best". "Ron!"- Hermione said- her voice a whiplash. "I have never felt that way about Harry, Krum or anyone but.."-but Ron cut her short. "Look!"-"I could not bear the thought that I was the second best and had to prove myself which I now have done".

"Done what"? Harry finally asked. The revelation of Ron had hit him worse than a kick in the solar plexus. It was true though, all of it and the fact that Harry as Ron's best friend had not realized it made him disappointed and angry with himself. "Trained!"- Ron began…"Trained in Albania with Anvil Hammersmith and his exiles. Hammersmith found me wandering and offered to teach me his skills. I became his best student..and today am a bounty hunter". "Bounty Hunter"? Harry asked. "Ministries pay money for catching dark wizards Harry". Todays lot would be worth at least ten thousand galleons to your Ministry". He smiled. I live as I please, travel as I please and have taken the name of Honos the bounty hunter.

"All right!"- Harry said- "Who were these wizards"? "Dark ones!" Ron answered. "Voldemorts followers from other countries. Supposed world conquerors. They rally around the red man who is a mysterious voldemort student and death eater who has not been arrested. This is a rather small group- but they do generally weird stuff like release Dementors and harrass wizards and muggles alike. I want to find the Red man….he is worth a hundred thousand galleons". "Ron!"- Hermione said. "Your parents have been worried…your sister". Ron made a purring sound. "In this world nobody cares for any other. You best take charge of these bozos Harry and I will be coming to put in my claim tomorrow'. He hesitated and then spoke- I will be seeing George and Dad in the Burrow tonight. I hope you are there.." he said but Harry could see him looking straight at Hermione.

"Yes I will" Harry said determined to find out about this Red man and Anvil Hammersmith. Ron got up and flicked his wand- in a flash every one went quiet- he gave a grin to Hermione and walked out with the young wizard and the witch.


End file.
